warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Young
Natalie’s outfit Outfit 1: she wears a belted bustier, silver pumps, leather clutch Outfit 2: leather shift dress, Black Boots, a orange dolphin necklace, a purple clutch, a mood ring and blue shag bracelets hairstyle: curly Transcript (starts at diamond city elementary) Miss Miller: class, tonight is the prom students: (cheering) miss miller: so wear a tuxedo or a dress to the prom (the students leave the classroom) 9 volt: so who will be the DJ? miss miller: you 9 volt: am I gonna be the DJ for the prom? miss miller: yes (at club joe) jimmy t: yeah, keep dancing y’all Zara: Yeah, we’re getting pumped up! James: And Us! (after dancing) Lucy: whew! All of the dancing... Lizzie: What the? 18 volt: miss n! What are you up to? natalie: making an outfit 18 volt: for the prom? natalie: yes! (At home) natalie’s mum: (shaving her daughter’s legs) you’ll be feeling pretty tonight natalie: uh huh, I hope it would be a blast! (after shaving her legs) mona: hello, I got a bag of makeup for you, and i’m Gonna do your hair, which one would you like? natalie: curly mona: ok then (her hair’s now curly) mona: What colour lipstick you like? Natalie: hot pink mona: i’m On it (then mona puts blush on, then mascara on) natalie: I look cool! Mona: you look so stylish! 18 volt: wow! My girl emily is coming to the prom natalie: (smiles) wow! mona: now i’ll Call diamond taxi so you’ll be getting to diamond city elementary (after calling) mona: hey! taxi! (Then the taxi came) dribble: oh hey there, you look pretty, may we take you to diamond city elementary natalie: sure spitz: here we go! (at diamond city elementary, lots of kids in dresses and in tuxedos enter) 18 volt: hey there, Welcome! Welcome to the party (then someone came) natalie: finally! spitz: thank ya for riding! (then she looks at all the kids) tony: hey pretty girl, wow, I like your outfit, it screams fashion natalie: oh thank you (Then at the hallways, Zara And James came) 18 volt: enjoy the dance (Then at the hall) 9 volt: welcome to the party all of you, i’m The DJ Natalie: i’m Here everybody! Mona: look at you! (then, 9 volt puts on music) 9 volt: you ready to party? This is somethin' new The 9-Volt Slide part 2 Featuring the Diamond City Band And this time we're gonna get funky (funky) Funky (funky) Everybody clap your hands Clap, clap clap, clap your hands Clap, clap clap, clap your hands (Students clapping their hands) 9 volt: Alright we gonna do the basic steps To the left Take it back now y'all One hop this time Right foot let's stomp Left foot let's stomp Cha cha real smooth (students doing the smooth cha cha) 9 volt: Turn it out To the left Take it back now y'all One hop this time Right foot let's stomp Left foot let's stomp Cha cha now y'all Now it's time to get funky To the right, now To the left Take it back now y'all One hop this time, one hop this time Right foot two stomps Left foot two stomps Slide to the left Slide to the right Criss cross, criss cross Cha cha real smooth (students smoothly cha chas) 9 volt: Let's go to work To the left Take it back now y'all Two hops this time, two hops this time Right foot two stomps Left foot two stomps Hands on your knees, hands on your knees Get funky with it Ahh yeah, come on! Cha cha now y'all Turn it out To the left Take it back now y'all Five hops this time (pop it out now) Right foot let's stomp Left foot let's stomp Right foot again Left foot again Right foot let's stomp Left foot let's stomp Freeze! (With Students) Everybody clap your hands (Students clapping again) 9 volt: Come on y'all Check it out y'all How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor How low can you go? Can you bring it to the top? Like you never never stop? Can you bring it to the top, one hop Right foot now Left foot now y'all Cha cha real smooth Turn it out To the left Take it back now y'all One hop this time One hop this time Reverse, reverse Slide to the left Slide to the right Reverse, reverse Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again Now turn to the hop To the left Take it back now y'all Two hops two hops Two hops two hops Right foot let's stomp Left foot let's stomp Let’s do it again! Pop it out now Slide to the right Slide to the left Take it back now y'all Cha cha now y'all Oh yeah, mhmm Yeah (yeah) do that stuff (do it) Oh yeah (yeah) I'm outta here y'all, peace! (peace!) (students cheering) Category:WarioWare adventures episodes